Not Weak
by Dbztron2
Summary: Edward Elric believes it shouldn't make a difference what gender a person it, he could care less he's a male Omega. But other people care about gender, and he has to deal with it every step of the way. Omegaverse. One-shot.


He never really cared much about gender, first, second, or otherwise. He didn't care he was born male and became an Omega, didn't care that his little brother was a Beta, but other people seemed to.

He had presented as Omegan two years before his mother became ill. He fell into heat just before dinner and the following three days were a bit of a blur, but he did remember his mother had taken very good care of him and had also taught his brother, who had actually been tested as a Beta already during his last check up with the doctor, how to care for him when she wasn't around. When he got out of heat he had to sit through 'the talk' twice, once from his mother and once from Pinako.

Over the next two years before his mother became ill and passed away she taught him how to cook, clean, do laundry, care for a garden, and even had him baby sit a couple of times, things that were meant to make him more of a stereotypical Omega. He was always to be with his brother if he wasn't either at home, school, or the Rockbells, and he wasn't allowed to play with any of the Alpha kids if he was with in a week of his heat. He followed all the rules, but there was no rule against learning alchemy, so he did.

His teacher had been shocked when she found out he was Omegan, and horrified she had left an Omega on an island the way she did. She got over it quickly though, it was a part of training and he was stubbornly going to do it all anyway. When he fell into heat she did as much as she could to help, her nurturing motherly side kicking in, but often it was his little brother caring for him. It was also during his heat, when his sense of smell was at its highest, he found out his teacher was an Alpha like her husband. He said nothing about it, even he knew it would be overly rude to ask and he didn't want to know why her scent was so dull or why she couldn't tell he was Omegan by his scent anyway, at least not at the time.

So life went on and he and his brother completed training. They returned home and the accident happened, when the Rockbells cared for him after the accident they began to treat him more like an Omega than usual. It bothered him greatly since normally they were good at ignoring gender themselves.

Joining the military had been difficult to say the least. Sure there were some Omegas in the military, but none that were state alchemists. But the president, who was Beta and thus had no opinion over what second gender was better than another for the military so long as they could fight, took a liking to him, saw how he didn't need a transmutation circle and how smart he was. So he got in.

He got a lot of crap from most Alphas in the military, he could usually take it (unless they mentioned his height, but that was something else entirely), but sometimes the Alphas would try to get physical or make a sexual comment that went way over the line and much to his annoyance and pleasure either his brother, Mustang, Hughes, or Hawkeye would step in before he could do or say anything. At one point his brother and Mustang teamed up on this one Alpha who had grabbed him inappropriately and made a few snide comments about his gender and having sex, he thought the two were going to kill the man, and when he got Hawkeye to try to help him break it up she pulled a gun on the Alpha. Sure what the man did was very wrong, but that didn't mean he needed to die for it.

In the end he resorted to embarrassing measures to save the man, and actually had to use some of his more Omegan traits he usually buried deep down to stop the three. He sat down and began to sob, when he got his brothers attention with that, but before his brother could misread the crying and use it to further justify killing the man, Ed begged for them to spare the mans life.

Alphonse could never deny his brother anything, and Mustangs own Alpha instincts made him give in to the begging Omega, Hawkeye took some extra persuading but backed down as well. So the man got off with some threats, a couple bruises, and a minor burn on his right arm.

After that though Mustang has been sure to get him some kinds of escort whenever his brother couldn't be there if they were in town. Sometimes Mustang himself even escorted him places.

He put up with it though, and at every turn managed to prove he wasn't an average Omega and could take care of himself.

He hoped one day, no, he knew that one day it would all stop. Omegas would be treated equally by everyone, they wouldn't be seen as weak anymore, or harassed as much. Sure there would always be a bad person or two that just wouldn't change there ways, but that didn't mean everyone was bad, didn't mean the world couldn't change for the better.

He got his brothers body back, gave up his alchemy to do it, but he proved just how strong he was to everyone. He proved that his gender meant nothing in the end, that there was so much more to him and his life than the fact he could carry a child if he mated.

But people don't change over night, they change over long periods of time. So he wasn't to shocked when people still treated him as a weak (little) Omega the day after he saved the world and returned his brother to his body. The good thing that came out of it was he no had no doubt in his own strength, and his friends and family knew what he had done and didn't treat him as so weak any more. He would just have to wait a little longer for the world to see, for the world to understand what it couldn't just yet.

* * *

 **Okay so I decided to write this to "test the waters" a little more I guess you could say. I wrote one other Omegaverse one-shot for Fullmetal Alchemist focusing more on Alphonse, and I wanted to try one with Ed. If you liked it, let me know in a review. Feed back really helps, especially with this because if enough people like this and my other FMA Omegaverse then I might try to write a longer one, or do more FMA Omegaverse one-shots. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
